whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuu Masanori
Character Summary Ryuu is a delinquent that's normally seen in Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni or Crossover Plots. He's generally an asshole that shows no real respect towards anyone. He's also a playboy that sees girls as little more than a tally mark on his list of scores. Ryuu doesn't like his last name as it's related to goodness and he sees himself as an antagonist. Past Before he was born, his mother was madly in love and in a relationship with an already married, wealthy politician. Unfortunately, when her pregnancy was discovered, he feared that it would leak out to the media and ruin his reputation, causing him to leave her. The mother was so upset by this that she'd tried committing suicide while still pregnant multiple times, as well as demanding for an abortion, fortunately, the doctors had told her that she was too far along to get one. After she'd been told this, the woman gave up on trying to get rid of the child but her scorn remained with her many years after his birth. Growing up he'd been constantly reminded by her that it was his fault she wasn't happy or that if it wasn't for him, she'd still be with the man she loved. Being reminded that he was the reason for his mother's misery for so many years ingrained the idea into his head that he was a bad guy and remained with him for years after. During this time, his mother was still possessed by the idea of finding and reuniting with her lover, so the two would cosntantly move back and forth between Tokyo and Hinamizawa. When he'd finally gotten older, despite how kind he was towards his mother, it was never good enough, not until he got sick and tired of it all and fought back, not physically but verbally. Right when he was about to leave the house, she broke down, confessing that her behaviour was wrong and that he was all she had left. Seeing her come to the long awaited realization, he returned with her all happy and finally finding them to be like a family until one day where she'd gotten a call from his estranged father, saying that he'd left his wife and wanted to start over with her. Hearing this, and fearing how he'd react to his rebellious son, she lied to her lover saying that their son had died as a miscarriage. She then left her son to be with her husband, secretly sending him humongous amounts of money every now and then but other then that, never speaking to him again. Appearance Personality Ryuu is one of those people who seem to actually want people to loathe him. If one didn't know his background they'd even think that he was just born a ass. He's insensitive, blunt, enjoys to push peoples buttons and literally tries to get people to hate him. The truth is though, most of this behavior is due to the fact that Ryuu is actually a complete masochist, believing that the antagonist is his role in this world. He considers to people in Hinamizawa 'country trash' and acts very haughty in his modern Tokyo lifestyle. Though he'll act better than everyone in hinamizawa, much to his disdain it is still his hometown and the place he spends most of his time. So to sum it all up, deep down, Ryuu feels so low about himself that his motive is to make others think the same so he'll feel as if it's all true. He's even taken the blame for things others have done in order to withhold such a reputation. Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Street Fighting:' Like other delinquent types, Ryuu does not abide by any 'fair' fighting, believing he fights to win. Weapons *'Butterfly Switchblade:' The weapon is easy to conceal and handle so Ryuu can have quick access to something sharp when he needs it. Relationships Ruhige Lorelei She seems to be the one girl that Ryuu gets into conflicts with the most. She doesn't fall for his charms and finds him to be repulsive. If Ryuu actual could go steady with a girl, he would choose Lorelei. Takenaka Shiori Shiori is the half-sister of Ryuu that came to the countryside after him after the arrival of her new stepparent, Ryuu's mother. She tries to find him but when she does...he sleeps with her. Shiori, embarrassed and ashamed, has grown to hate him. Roleplay Differentiations Akudou-Hen This is Ryuu's debut plot. He is a con artist that pretends to befriend Ruhige Lorelei in order to get her money. He eventually kills her but defeated by her spirit possessing her best friend, Nikiri Momo. More than Human Ryuu is a student at Yoshitsune Academy. He is in the classroom when Sumidera Kasumi takes his class hostage. After the explosion she causes, Ryuu gains superhuman strength. Trivia *Does not use honorfics for anyone, only first name *A known playboy *Hates being called by his last name as it's related to virtue and he doesn't live up to that namre. Category:OC Character Category:Higurashi Category:Crossover